


「jjh」오늘 취하면 （今日若醉）

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: JJH，和耳换文的产物，pwp但是意识流了我也知道很ooc，但是不许骂我





	「jjh」오늘 취하면 （今日若醉）

初冬的韩国已经逼得人裹上毛衣围巾，在深夜凌晨这寒气最甚的时刻就算是喜欢熬夜的韩国也鲜少在街上闲逛。更多人大概选择在咖啡厅酒馆之类的温暖室内享受暖气。

方星现靠在墙上，眼睛盯着手机，距离朴俊煐和他说在这里等已经过去了半个多小时。他已经失去了大半耐心，第不知道几次刷新KKT，朴俊煐的最新信息依然是那条“你过来帮忙，济鸿哥酔过头了”。

他甚至没问为什么找他，就抓了大衣跑到这凌晨两点的弘大街头跟个傻逼一样等着。像个被监护人看丢乱跑的未成年。他已经啃完了一个鲷鱼烧，那个大爷卖完这最后一个也收了摊，他甚至没地儿再去买一个当暖手都行。

守株待兔不是方星现的爱好，就算等待也要设下足够的陷阱才是他的游戏风格。虽然他为这个等待目标已经破格太多次了。他选择胡乱走一段，他麻杆一样的损友现实里的武力值可没游戏里那么神挡杀神，没准已经被大型醉汉压垮在冰冷的马路上匍匐。

他方向赌对了。

朴俊煐的确要死了，酒量不佳所以干脆没喝多少的朴先生成了这场聚会后的苦力，他左手臂被金地革牢牢抓着，右半边身体艰难地支撑着柳前辈。这就是OW职业的历史吗，也太沉重了。世界第一dps一半身体甜蜜一半身体痛苦。母女一样的前后辈在他左右边胡言乱语地斗嘴。准确来说是柳济鸿在单方输出，两瓶烧酒下肚还保持清醒的他的搭档，除了紧紧抓着自己的手以外看起来和平时平静冷淡得别无二致。

看到方星现后，朴俊煐果断地一抖肩膀解放自己的右半身。方星现吓得飞快跑过去接住踉跄了一下的柳济鸿。厚厚镜片后的小眼睛试图往高个瘦子那喷射白光，但是猛然接管偶像全部重量让他只能翻个白眼。

“西八重死了。”朴俊煐甩了甩胳膊，“还好我最近跑健身房有点效果，不然我就直接把他丢店里了。”

“你小子要这么干我就让全世界ow粉丝都知道你不尊老……”柳济鸿赖在方星现身上也精神百倍。金地革开口把老妈子堵了回去：“那我也会告诉全世界ow粉丝rjh不爱幼。”娇小的dps冷冷地瞥了眼方星现，“叫你来就是解决这位，傻愣着干吗。”

饶是方星现也被那冷冰冰的眼刀刺了一下。

柳济鸿一进屋就把自己摔床上，方星现喘着气开始脱掉厚重的外衣。房间里一时间只有衣物摩挲和柳济鸿意义不明的低语。方星现没想到柳济鸿醉成这样，搞得他酝酿了半天的旖旎计划现在跟迷奸似得。

他也不去多想为什么朴俊煐是喊他来，为什么和首尔选手无比熟捻的金地革叫了他来接柳济鸿——这两个人看穿的事情方星现也没隐藏过。谁不知道Jjonak执念地崇拜着ryujehong呢，又有谁知道方星现执着地喜欢柳济鸿呢。

“你要赢……你要赢下才行。”柳济鸿口齿不清地说，然后他眯着眼睛定定看了会方星现，方星现被他盯得有点发毛，想俯身把这话痨老人家的嘴堵了，结果被温热的手掌糊了一脸一下推开。

“你还是输了吧……输了好。”柳济鸿的眼神理论上是停留在方星现身上，但是又透过他看着什么别的，“你输了和我一起回韩国，哈哈……臭小子。”

他大概再讨论早已尘埃落定的季后赛。方星现的憋火终于爆发了，窜过去啃咬式亲吻着柳济鸿。没什么技术，就是小屁孩式的狗啃发泄，他啃咬了嘴唇，亲吻过眼皮，把年长男人的脸弄得湿哒哒黏糊糊。最后他含住一块脸颊肉，但是没用力咬下去，就磨了磨牙。

他悻悻松开嘴，醉汉的脸上留了清浅的红痕，大概不要过多久也就会消去。而自己今晚干的事情也会——方星现盯着柳济鸿脸上因为酒精而燃烧的红晕，开始手脚麻利地脱两个人的衣服。上半身的衣服解决一半，他就干脆放弃了专攻下半身。反正要做也是用屁股不用胸。

现在的柳济鸿异常安静，酒精作用让他过了那兴奋劲开始昏昏欲睡。暖气和方星现的体温现在热得他烦躁。他的手臂在空中虚无地晃悠两下，被方星现抓住固定在床上，同时底裤也给扒下了。小老弟接触到空气的微妙感觉让柳济鸿混沌的大脑获得短暂的清明。

“狗崽子，想干嘛呢。”ow职业的大众偶像自以为恶狠狠地骂道。  
“想干哥呢。”已经把狗崽子当爱称的mvp诚恳的说，他就这床头灯拉开抽屉翻了一会，只找到一管不知道啥时候用了一半的护手霜。没有节约观念的破财小鬼一挤就挤了剩下的大半开始勤勤恳恳地开垦。

他和这个男人已经很久没做过了。而柳济鸿也没把屁股给人日的爱好，后头干涩紧巴巴。想到自己可能是能对这位大众偶像作威作福的唯一人士，方星现嘚瑟地又往受害者身体里塞了跟手指。

柳济鸿自由的那边手开始抚慰自己的老二，那玩意儿就在方星现眼皮底下渐渐抬头，跟被催促似得，纽约人的动作更快了，最后草草扩张完把多余的粘稠白色液体抹在因不见光日而白皙的大腿根部。接着他就提枪上膛了。

方星现的屋子和在纽约基地的那个屋子一样凌乱，到处都是这个年轻人的痕迹，空气里也是方星现的味道。柳济鸿感觉到陌生感，和说不出的安心感。他当哥哥的现在没哥哥样，反而跟个讨奶耍脾气的婴儿一样。迷迷糊糊的柳济鸿手臂环住方星现的的背。后辈在纽约的健身房里把软踏踏的脊背练出了点线条，虽然离肌肉还相去甚远。不过倒也从绵软的手感变得有弹性了。跟找到新玩具一样，柳济鸿注意力从被作乱的后穴里转移了，开始饶有兴致地揉捏方星现的肌肉。捏上手臂上那一大片纹身时，方星现没来由地颤抖了一下。埋在身下人身体里的那玩意儿好像也涨大了点。

柳济鸿嗤笑，他眼睛瞄到方星现胸口的那一行纹身，一串他看不懂的洋文。他明明只是扫视，方星现就感觉这眼神所到之处都燃起星点的火，仿佛又在他身上纹了一次这肉麻的拉丁文。小孩子赌气说：“西八你别看了。”他猛地挺动腰，胳膊一伸把床头灯关了。屋子里一下乌漆嘛黑，就窗帘缝漏进些不知道是月光还是霓虹灯光。

骤然袭来的黑暗让柳济鸿吓了一跳，章鱼选手被夹得差点就交代子孙。凭借坚强的意志，方选手熬过去开始进一步的活塞运动。

眼睛渐渐习惯黑暗，方星现看清了柳济鸿的轮廓，他凑上去像狗狗一样讨亲吻。柳济鸿又含糊地骂了什么，但是被封在了吻里。

他们像仇人一样厮杀过，像师徒一样交谈过，像朋友一样拥抱过，现在像爱侣一样性交，像情人一样接吻着，但是其实以上关系皆无法定义柳济鸿和方星现的关系。

方星现在柳济鸿的嘴里尝到了酒味，应该是烧酒吧，毕竟伦敦的那位偏爱烧酒出了名也不奇怪。有点苦，但是混着柳济鸿的味道就很甜。在万人瞩目中也不曾迷失自我的天之骄子感觉神智开始融化在这场交合里。

可能我也醉了。  
方星现咬咬牙，最后关头拔了出来，身体压在柳济鸿身上，两人的兄弟摩擦了一会后柳济鸿先去了，年轻点的也没多久射在年长些的柔软肚皮上。

方星现连清理的心思都没，头一歪也埋进柔软的被褥里。

“我赢了。柳济鸿。”方星现瓮声瓮气地在夜晚的空气里也不知道和谁宣告。高度近视的眼睛盯着黑乎乎模糊一片的天花板。

被“通知”了的柳济鸿先生已经彻底去梦里和狄俄尼索斯相见，他翻了个身，肉乎乎的胳膊腿就压在方星现身上，后者发出一声闷哼，瞟了眼枕边已经睡出呼噜声的意中人，突然有些幸福的挫败感。

“好像还是我输了。”


End file.
